Hunter
by PiercingArrow
Summary: Hermione finds her self in a mess, fighting to destroy the Order's traitor while staying alive. One man can free her.
1. The Letter

Title: Hunted

Rated: M

Summary: Hermione finds her self in a mess, trapped between the world of Death Eaters and Order members, only one person will be able to free her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 1-The Letter

Hermione buried her face in her arms. She was sitting at the kitchen table in head quarters her head buzzing. Her sixteenth birthday had passed just a week ago and in light of it, Ron broke up with her after having admitted he cheated on her. But apparently that wasn't the only harm he had caused, supposedly he had leaked out some rather important Order information to Fenrir Greyback. And better yet, he had been doing that for some time, leaking to Greyback or to Crabbe Sr., or any other Death Eater. The Order found this cause to hate him, hunt him down, and stop him at whatever cause. And the person assigned to that? Hermione. They knew she was now pissed enough at Ron to hunt him down and kill him. So that was her assignment.

Ever since her birthday she had been hunting for Ron nonstop and had only slept five hours the entire week. She didn't know where else to look, she had searched and searched. She had even had the courage to search Death Eaters houses, sometimes with the owners in them. Nothing. No Ron. Nowhere.

Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Sirius. He gave her a little hug and sat facing her, one hand on her knee. "Nothing?"

"Not a damn thing Sirius, I don't know what else to do."

"You could always ask Voldemort."

Hermione gaped at him until she realized he was joking. She playfully punched his shoulder, "That's a great idea, we are best friends you know."

Sirius laughed and ruffled her hair. Hermione smiled at Sirius, he had always been so kind to her and helpful, and despite what people said, rather genius. She sighed and planted her face in her fists again, what could she do?

"Herm, I suggest you sleep."

She looked at him incredulously.

"Just once, really you haven't slept in god knows when. Just sleep, okay? I noticed you're rather brilliant when you aren't running on fatigue." He winked at her and stood to leave clapping his hand on her shoulder as he departed.

Sleep sounded so good. She trudged her way up to the bedroom she and Ginny shared and flopped down on her bed. She jumped back up when he pillow crinkled beneath her head. She stared at it as if it had insulted her before she carefully reached down and jerked it cover off of it. A piece of parchment floated to the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it. Inside was just a note, scripted out in beautiful handwriting, perfect down to the last comma.

_I am aware of your situation as of finding Ronald Weasley. He will be attending a meeting in Borgin and Burkes this Friday at 11:30 PM. My best regards._

Hermione stared at the note before she read and reread it. This had to be another Death Eater, or maybe a spy from the Order, in which case it would have to be Snape. Sleep would have to wait. She was almost out the bedroom door when she stopped herself against her own will and made herself go back to the bed and lay down. She _had _to sleep. The note clutched to her chest she finally settled into a deep slumber.


	2. Borgin and Burkes

_I am aware of your situation as of finding Ronald Weasley. He will be attending a meeting in Borgin and Burkes this Friday at 11:30 PM. My best regards._

Hermione stared at the note before she read and reread it. This had to be another Death Eater, or maybe a spy from the Order, in which case it would have to be Snape. Sleep would have to wait. She was almost out the bedroom door when she stopped herself against her own will and made herself go back to the bed and lay down. She _had _to sleep. The note clutched to her chest she finally settled into a deep slumber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 2-Borgin and Burkes

When Hermione woke she ran upstairs to find Sirius. She knocked on his door and he called come in. She chose ignore the fact that her stomach clenched when she saw his bare chest and jumped strait to the point while sitting next to him on his bed.

"Has anyone been in here?"

"I've decided to keep my bedroom to myself for a while." He grinned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, in Head Quarters."

"Oh, well in the past week it's just been you and me, then on Christmas day when Harry, Lupin and the Weasleys dropped in."

Hermione nodded. So who ever it was snuck in. "Thanks Sirius." She walked out of his room and decided to pack. She wanted to be at Hogwarts tomorrow morning. And tomorrow night she would be at Borgin and Burkes. She packed quickly and then spent ten minutes trying to figure out what to do. She knew Sirius would want to get out of the house. She had heard him walk downstairs while she was packing and headed down to the kitchen. He was standing against the counter eating and egg with the Prophet in his hands.

"Sirius, would you like to walk down to the park?" There was a park down the street where hardly any of the other residents went, and when someone went with him Sirius was happy to get out.

Instead of replying he turned to his big black dog with a happy yip. She laughed at the sad eyes he gave her and they ran out of the house and down the street. Hermione through sticks for him until he got bored of it then they wrestled round. When they were tired Hermione leaned against a tree with Sirius curled up beside her, his giant head on her lap. As she thought about the letter she began to unconsciously stroke his soft head. From the dark trees to left of them a person clothed in fine black clothes watched them, his wand in his hand.

The next day Hermione headed off to Hogwarts, leaving Sirius with a giant hug. When she arrived she told McGonagall that she thought she knew where Ron might be and that she was leaving, McGonagall said she'd allow her out of the castle and keep anyone else from asking questions. Hermione went to her classes, and slept for a while. At an hour till midnight she went down to Gryffindor common room to wait for McGonagall. When she arrived the professor led Hermione through the halls, out the front door, and through the grounds to the gate. Hermione thanked her professor with a nod and with a sigh, apparated to Knockturn alley.

Borgin and Burkes was dusty and gloomy as usual, and bear of any people. Hermione found a good place to hide where she could easily fire a spell into any corner of the room and waited. When Ron appeared a hatred coursed through her that was so strong she thought she might kill him there and now. But she was also curious about the reason for them to be here, not that it was new. Death Eaters loved Borgin and Burkes.

There was a long discussion about some kind of special weapon, after which they discussed their real purpose there that night. A mission for Ron. "Get Harry bloody Potter away from that beaver faced know-it-all and bring him here, The Dark Lord wants him alive, and I don't care if you beat him dizzy to do it. Get him here! In fact bring the beaver brat if you have too, both alive."

At the words "beaver faced know-it-all" Hermione swore the Death Eater closest to her flinched. She chose to ignore it and waited for the rest of the Death Eaters to leave. Ron stood alone against the counter for a moment and Hermione climbed out of her hiding place to hex him into oblivion when another witch approached him. Hermione shrank back.

"Would you like me to take care of the beaver for you?" She crooned. Hermione fake gagged and decided to hex them both. She was all but ready to when another sight stopped her in her tracks. Ron was kissing the witch passionately, like he had never kissed her. Hermione's face bunched up in anger. _Stupid red haired fuc- is he seriously touching her butt!? _Indeed he was. Hermione jumped forward and shouted the body bind spell at the witch then turned to Ron.

"I know everything Weasley! And I _will _kill you right now if you don't willingly come with me to confront the rest."

"Now, now Mione we never talked to each other like this." The pure-blood-Death-Eater drawl in his voice as he stepped too close to her.

"Don't call me Mione! And don't you dare touch me, you bastard!" She was pleased to see him pause for a moment but he kept coming. "I'm serious Ronald!" She hissed raising her wand to point at his face.

"Come on Hermione, you know you want to have it easy, to stop fighting and hurting. That's what I wanted. The Dark Lord helped me do that, he can help you too. Really, you won't have to hurt anymore."

Hermione laughed bitterly. "I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than join _Voldemort._"

Ron flinched. "Don't say his name!"

"Ha! A true Death Eater, scared shitless by his own _wonderful _master's name." She was sure she had never cursed this much in the past sixteen years of her life, but right now Ronald was making her really mad.

"He is wonderful! You can find that out too! He can help you stop hurting, you won't have to worry about fighting anymore."

"That's all hippogriff dung Weasley! He's the one making me hurt, it's like I said before: I'd rather die a thousand painful deaths than join him!"

"Your wish is my command, Mione."

She saw Ron raise his wand and just stupefy was about to leave her lips she heard him hiss crucio. She couldn't believe the pain! So strong, so strong, so…strong… Her own screaming was becoming faint in her ears and the blackness was closing in. Somewhere above her she heard a voice.

"That is enough Weasley! The Dark Lord didn't want her dead! Get your arse out of here!" A Death Eater.

The pain had stopped and the voice was slightly familiar, but she couldn't open her eyes to see a face. She gasped as she shifted on the hard floor and the pain raced through her. This time the blackness did engulf her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tell me what you think!


	3. Failed

"That is enough Weasley! The Dark Lord didn't want her dead! Get your arse out of here!" A Death Eater.

The pain had stopped and the voice was slightly familiar, but she couldn't open her eyes to see a face. She gasped as she shifted on the hard floor and the pain raced through her. This time the blackness did engulf her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 3-Failed

"What happened to her?" Sirius asked, getting frustrated. "The least anyone could do is tell me why they're hauling me off to see Hermione."

For the past half hour Harry, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and Severus had been arguing about whether or not to sneak Sirius in to Hogwarts in his dog form to see Hermione. They had eventually agreed that, yes, he could go and were now trying to convince him to follow them in dog form and stay that way. No one would tell him a thing.

"The newest Death Eater held a crucio on her for quite a long time." Severus finally answered.

"Thank you, Severus." Sirius said, making sure to at least call the man by his name.

Severus inclined his head with a smirk before what he said sunk in. "What!" Sirius yelled. "Ron-crucio-Hermione-hospital-git-bastard-little-GAAAHHHHHH!!!!! I am going to kill him!"

"Sirius, this is why we didn't tell you dear, we thought you might over react and-" Mrs. Weasley started.

"Let's just go okay?" Sirius said through clenched teeth and changed.

88888888888

"Enough already Snuffles, Madam Pomfrey will kick us out if you don't shut up." For the past ten minutes Sirius had been growling and Harry was getting sick of it, now that they were outside the Hogwarts Infirmary doors he decided it was a good time to let the big dog how annoying he was.

The small party was led to the bed farthest back from the door, on which lay a sleeping Hermione. With a sigh Harry took her hand and sat next to her. As soon as Madam Pomfrey was gone Sirius jumped on the bed beside her and got a disapproving hiss from everyone but Tonks, who just smiled.

"How long has she been out?" Harry asked.

"About four hours," Remus said, "She should be coming around soon."

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you have classes to get to." Severus inclined an eyebrow at Harry. Glaring at the potions master Harry left.

"Molly, if you could fetch Minerva, I'm sure she'd like to be here. Tonks, could you go get Arthur? He should also be present for this." Remus ordered.

"And, Lupin, if you could be so inclined to fetch the rest of the Weasleys, I think this should concern them all, and I will go get Albus." Severus said. "I think we can leave Miss. Granger her with the mu- with Black."

Remus nodded and left, after he was gone, Sirius whined his thanks at Severus for stopping himself for saying 'the mutt'. Severus smirked, "Don't expect it again Black."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

88888888

There was something warm pressed against her side. She moved her hand to touch it. It was furry and big. Hermione blinked open her eyes to Sirius and smiled. She sat up slowly and he whimpered at her, his head cocked to one side.

"Yes, I'm fine. I guess I'm sore though." Hermione replied in a rough voice. Sirius whined and dropped his head to her lap. She laughed. "No pity parties for me though okay?"

He huffed and lifted his head up. Again his head cocked to the side but this time Hermione saw what she thought to be a devilish grin on his doggy face. "Sirius…" She began in warning, but before she got any further his wet tongue lapped at her face.

"Ewwwww, Sir-Snuffles! That's gross!" Hermione said rubbing her face on the sheets. "Don't do that again!"

He didn't plan to but she didn't need to know that. He had got her laughing and that's all he wanted. Looking around at the more than empty infirmary he changed back. Hermione gasped and glared at him. "You shouldn't be doing that! What if someone saw you?"

Sirius ignored that. "What? Am I not your type? Or was that just 'cause I was a dog? I could do it again you know."

Hermione knew he was joking but decided not to take a chance. "No Sirius, that's fine."

Many footsteps sounded outside the doors and the pair looked at them then back at each other. An irritated dog-like grunt came from Sirius and he kept his eyes on hers as he changed back then jumped up to curl beside her. The twins, Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley walked in closely followed by McGonagall, Dumbledore, Tonks, Remus, and Snape. Hermione threw a panicked glance at the dog before smiling weakly at the group.

"How are you feeling?" Remus asked sitting on the chair Harry had previously occupied.

"Sore but good." Hermione replied. "What happened after he crucioed me?

"That's what we are here to discuss Miss. Granger." Dumbledore said. "Tonks?"

"We got there right as another Death Eater was telling Ron to stop it and go away, we tried to catch him but several Death Eaters showed up and kept us from doing so."

"You mean that little twerp did this to Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Bloody git." George said at the same time Ginny mumbled "Bugger."

Everyone looked at Hermione to see what she thought but her head was bad against the wall and her eyes were closed. Everyone except Sirius, whose fur she was gripping rather hard, thought she had fallen asleep. They turned to go when they heard her speak.

"I failed. Even with the note I failed."

"What did you say?" Remus said whipping around.

"Did you just say note?" McGonagall asked, her voice harsh.

Hermione didn't seem to hear them. "Exactly where to go and what time. Shouldn't have failed, shouldn't have failed."

"What note?" Remus asked harshly.

Hermione opened her eyes…wide…she wasn't supposed to say that. "Nothing." She mumbled. She was the only one who noticed Snape was now gone. She released her death grip on Sirius who sighed thankfully.

"No, Hermione dear, you said something about a note."

"I didn't say anything!" Hermione snapped.

Dumbledore looked at her curiously for a moment. "I think it's time to go everyone." Slowly everyone left except for Remus and Sirius. Sirius whimpered at Hermione and poked her cheek with his cold nose and then followed Remus out the door, Dumbledore close behind.

88888888888

Hermione made her way slowly up to Gryffindor tower. Why did she have to fail? That was probably the only time she would ever have inside help and now poof, her chance was gone. She went into her dormitory ignoring the people around her and went to slide into her bed. How ever, when she pulled back the sheets another piece of parchment lay there.

_Hermione, you failed this time but there will be other times. Death Eaters have lots of meetings. I'll give you another place and date but if you fail this time, do not expect another chance for a while. Two nights from now we will be meeting in Bleeding Ghost Tavern in Nockturn alley, around 1 AM. You will be able to follow us to our hide out if you arrive early enough._

_Remember, no failing this time._

Hermione gaped at the note then tucked it into her back pocket, no way was she going to fail this time. With the places that these notes showed up, Hermione was beginning to guess who the writer was. She needed to talk to him.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far and put this story on their favs and alerts


	4. Confronting the Writer

_Hermione, you failed this time but there will be other times. Death Eaters have lots of meetings. I'll give you another place and date but if you fail this time, do not expect another chance for a while. Two nights from now we will be meeting in Bleeding Ghost Tavern in Nockturn alley, around 1 AM. You will be able to follow us to our hide out if you arrive early enough._

_Remember, no failing this time._

Hermione gaped at the note then tucked it into her back pocket, no way was she going to fail this time. With the places that these notes showed up, Hermione was beginning to guess who the writer was. She needed to talk to him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

Chapter 4-Confronting the Writer

Hermione barely made it through her classes, so distracted was she by what she was going to do that night. McGonagall noticed her lack of attention and wondered if she was still berating herself for her failed mission.

That night, with Harry's invisibility cloak in her bag, Hermione made her way down to the dudgeons. It was time to ask Snape what he was playing at. Why was he giving her these notes? Although they didn't sound like him she had no idea who else it could be. What other Death Eater was risking his or her life to help her or the Order? Probably not a one.

She knocked on his door and waited. "Enter." She walked in slowly and shut the door, she walked forward and stood in front of his desk. She waited again until he looked up at her. He gave her a quizzical look and motioned for her to sit down. And there was a few more minutes of silence.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Why are you doing this professor?"

"Doing what? May I remind you, you are the one who walked into my office."

"Sending me notes. I mean, it has to be you. There is no other spy and no one else could get into the head quarters, at least not a Death Eater and-"

"Ah, that. I do admit I am leaving the notes for you to find, but I assure you, I am not the writer."

Hermione sat in stunned silence. "Then who?"

"I would know if I could read the notes, but they are charmed so only you can read them."

"But you must've seen the man who gave them to you?"

"No, he leaves them for me to send to you."

"And you trusted that? What if they were hexed!?"

Snape smirked, "I assure you Miss. Granger, I checked. We would not want you hexed, would we?"

Hermione gaped at him for a long moment before she decided to leave. "Well, thanks… I guess." She was opening the door when she realized that last sentence wasn't exactly respectful. Though she hadn't worried about that during this conversation had she? "Good-night sir."

"Good night Miss. Granger."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry, that was such a short chapter- I really couldn't think of anything else to do. The next one will be longer, promise!


	5. A Second Chance

Snape smirked, "I assure you Miss. Granger, I checked. We would not want you hexed, would we?"

Hermione gaped at him for a long moment before she decided to leave. "Well, thanks… I guess." She was opening the door when she realized that last sentence wasn't exactly respectful. Though she hadn't worried about that during this conversation had she? "Good-night sir."

"Good night Miss. Granger."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 5-A Second Chance

The next night a very tired, very somber Hermione made her way down the path to the gates of Hogwarts under Harry's invisibility cloak. It was twelve-thirty in the morning and she felt like she had only slept two seconds. Her vision was fuzzy with fatigue and her mind was on low key. She was now terrified of what was to come, sneaking around with a bunch of Death Eaters, she had the notes tucked close to her chest, as if they could protect her.

Once outside the gates she sighed and apparated to Knockturn alley. She searched until she found the Bleeding Ghost and stepped in. She almost backed out in fear. The place was swarming with Death Eaters, one seemed to be glancing at the clock far too often then his eyes drifted to the door and Hermione felt as if who ever it was could see her.

Biting back a shudder she waited in an out-of-the-way corner as more followers came in. When the clock read one the whole crowd started filtering to the back of the tavern, the crowded into a small room and Hermione couldn't see how she was going to fit in there undetected but she tried. She noticed one of the Death Eaters closest to her was gangly and his robes didn't fit to well. She curled her lips in a silent hiss.

Suddenly a strange string of words made there way to her ears, words chanting some kind of spell. As soon as the words faded out everyone in the room felt a tug in there chest and stomach. Hermione put her hand on the wall behind her to keep from falling over in dizziness. When the feeling stopped the door opened up at the opposite end of the room.

"I'm never gonna get used to that." A Death Eater near her mumbled. Hermione had to stop herself from agreeing.

She followed the followers out of the door, her heart pounding. Would Voldemort be here tonight? Would he be able to tell she was there? Did he find out who was sending her the notes and torturing him in front of the rest for humiliation? She hoped no to all of the above.

They were walking up a grassy hill to a massive castle-looking building. It was foggy but relatively bright out. Hermione nearly scoffed. Brightness was not something she would have associated with this situation. They continued walking until they reached the tall double doors. Another spell was muttered and they opened to admit the crowd. Hermione swallowed. If the outside didn't reflect the black clad crowd the inside certainly did. It was gloomy and grave and dusty. You could barely see the inside but just by how the crowd was making its way through it you could tell it was empty. The only place lit was a grimly decorated chair raised above the rest of the floor. Voldemort's chair.

And there he was. Voldemort, walking up to his chair to the respectful silence of the Death Eaters. He sat down and flicked his wrist carelessly up wards the lights brightened slightly and he called the Death Eaters forward one by one to see what useful things had done, if they hadn't or he didn't like what heard he crucioed them. There were only four names Hermione cared about. Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Ronald Weasley. To Hermione's sick pleasure Ron was crucioed, _how does it feel asshole? _To her relief Snape was left alone, but she was pissed Bellatrix and Malfoy got off with what they had.

There was a long discussion afterward of needed information in which Hermione figured she should have paid attention but decided that was what Snape was there for so she didn't give any of it much thought. She was snapped back to reality when people started leaving, in a panic she sought out Ron who was staying put. There were two other Death Eaters who were hanging around and about nine or ten went up the stairs to the upper floors. Everybody else was quickly gone though.

This was her chance. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the person she knew was Ron. "Crucio!" He was doubled in pain, then writhing on the floor before the other two did something.

"Avada-" but that voice was stopped by another yelling the same spell. Hermione almost expected to drop dead but she didn't. She looked at the Death Eater still standing, his wand was raised over the other dead one. It was her Death Eater! She almost started forward before she heard crucio shouted from a far corner. She fell screaming in agony.

8888888888

The Death Eater turned avadad the new comer. He ran towards Hermione then heard footsteps coming from above. _Shit. _Her screaming had alerted them. He lifted her up into his arms as quickly and as carefully as he could. He waited until the footsteps were right outside the door before he apparated away.

888888888

Back at the hide out Remus, Moody, and a few other Order members had appeared and were attacking the few other Death Eaters there. They couldn't find their Order member who they had felt being tortured but they were stunned at the two already dead Death Eaters. And then there was Ron, lying unconscious on the floor. They took him away. But who had been there? Who had been tortured? They didn't have any answers.

They were determined to find out who it was and rescue that person.


	6. Hermione's Death Eater

Back at the hide out Remus, Moody, and a few other Order members had appeared and were attacking the few other Death Eaters there. They couldn't find their Order member who they had felt being tortured but they were stunned at the two already dead Death Eaters. And then there was Ron, lying unconscious on the floor. They took him away. But who had been there? Who had been tortured? They didn't have any answers.

They were determined to find out who it was and rescue that person.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 6-Hermione's Death Eater

He hovered over her, his heart racing. What if she didn't make it? What if she woke up but she ended up like the Longbottoms? She couldn't! She just….couldn't. He stretched out on the big bed beside her. _Please Granger, just open your eyes and remember who you are. _He was scared for her. He could admit that. Just this once.

8888888888

Hermione shifted slightly and moaned. She hurt all over. She heard the movement of someone coming towards her. She flinched away. She tried to open her eyes and just managed it. She saw white, and darkness. Her eyes looked at the face. Beautiful for a man, pale with blonde hair. She squealed and nearly fell off the bed, he reached out to stop her fall.

"Malfoy!"

"Hi."

She froze. What did he just say? "W-what?"

"Hi Miss. Granger." His voice didn't sound hateful.

"Hi?" It was definitely a question.

He laughed, she was surprised to hear it, it was a sweet sound. "I see you took your second chance to heart."

Hermione stared at him then squealed again. She decided against jumping up to hug him. "You're my Death Eater!" She gasped then turned her head away to hide her blush. Did she really just say that out loud?

She heard him chuckle. "In a manner of speaking yes."

Then her analytical mind set to work. "So you were the guy at Borgin and Burkes who flinched when they called me a beaver, and you were the one looking at the clock in the tavern, right?"

"Yes. I can't believe they called you a beaver."

"Why not, I have massive front teeth."

"No, Granger, you have pretty teeth."

There was a short silence. "So could you see me when I walked into the tavern?"

"No, but I could sense you, and I figured you would have stayed by the door."

"Oh."

Hermione made to sit up but winced and slumped back into the sheets. It hurt too much to move. Almost immediately Malfoy senior was there, his arms around her, assisting her up. She nodded her thanks and took a few deep breaths. He offered her something to drink and she only nodded again. He quickly returned with a glass of water and sat beside her. After thanking him and drinking half of it she looked around.

The room was large and spacey and the bed was massive. There were three doors leading off of the room. The room was a beautiful olive green and the sheets were silvery grey. The mahogany doors would have stood out if it weren't for the golden trim around the room and a golden pattern in the night stand. She thought it odd that the colors were almost Gryffindor/Slytherin.

"Where am I?"

"My manor."

She looked at him oddly.

"It was the only safe place I could get to." He paused. "And it was the first place that came to mind."

She smiled. "Well thanks."

He brushed her cheek with the back of his forefinger. "Your welcome." He suddenly stood up and walked towards one of the doors. "You must be sore. I'll be right back."

Hermione stared after him. What was he getting at? Why had he done that? She reached up to touch her cheek, still tingling from his touch. She noticed her breath had quickened and she scowled. And why was she so worked up about it?!

He returned with a vile in hand. He sat beside her again and handed it to her, telling her it was to help with the pain. She smiled thankfully at him and drank it, noticing her flutter when he smiled back. When she put down the vile she had three more questions.

"Did Snape know it was you?"

"Of course."

"Ugh! I'm going to kill him! He said he didn't have a clue!"

"He was probably trying to avoid questions."

"Right. Um, how long are you keeping me here."

He grinned wickedly. "Until your better."

"And, wh-who's bedroom am I in?" She almost didn't want to know.

"Mine."

That's what she was afraid of. This was going to be an interesting stay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

From here on out things are going to get interesting----


	7. First Weeks

I've been asked why Ron's always a prat and a traitor and I can't answer for anyone else but I don't like him too much and he's just easier to make him that way than another character-and some of you might be thinking "Snape" right now but I love the guy, I couldn't do that to him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Right. Um, how long are you keeping me here."

He grinned wickedly. "Until your better."

"And, wh-who's bedroom am I in?" She almost didn't want to know.

"Mine."

That's what she was afraid of. This was going to be an interesting stay.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 7-First Weeks

Hermione woke up like she had the past few days, burying her face in _his _pillow and breathing in his delicious scent. She sighed into it and got up to take her first shower. She let the warm water run over her body, it felt good to be clean. She got out and wrapped the towel around her and wondered what she could change into. When she got to the bed there was a pile of neatly folded clothes and a little note:

_For your first day out of bed._

She shook out the clothes and held them up. She giggled, they were beautiful but she was positive she had never worn anything so…. grown up. She shrugged and dressed then glanced in the full length mirror. She gasped. Wow. She looked good. The shirt had a sharp V-neck that dropped nearly to her naval and had a camisole that started just low enough to show some cleavage. The back swooped low enough to show off her shoulder blades. The pants were just like the other ones all the other fancy magical people wore, only these showed off the modest curve from her hips to her shapely thighs. Was she really supposed to go see him in these?

Taking a deep breath she turned and left the room walking down two flights of stairs to reach the living room, where she could see the back of his head in a chair. She made her way silently across the room until she was almost behind him and then he stood up and turned. She watched almost anxiously for his reaction. She saw his lips part and a smile creep on to his lips.

"Quite fetching Miss. Granger."

She tried a seductive grin. "Why thank you Mr. Malfoy. I believe there is one blonde wizard to thank for my attire."

"Oh really? Well I believe he says you're welcome."

Hermione took the last few steps to the couch and sat down and was surprised when he took the spot next to her. He leaned back against the couch and began his usual round of morning questions.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, especially now that I can move around. I really felt trapped."

He smiled. "Sore still?"

"Yeah, but not enough for that disgusting potion." She replied hurriedly.

"Breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

"And you would like?"

"Surprise me."

It was the first time she hadn't requested anything specific and he eyed her curiously. She looked up to meet his eyes. Almost suddenly she was captured by them. How could she have not noticed those spectacular silvery gray eyes? They were drawing her in, trapping her, enticing her and claiming her.

88888888

Lucius saw her learn towards him unconsciously, her eyes locked on his. He lowered his gaze to her lips, considering. He noticed the heavy rise and fall of her chest, and he could hear her breathless pants. He would do it- softly, lightly, and barely there.

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers once. But what he didn't expect was his own want. He leaned in again and touched his lips to hers, leaving them there. If only he could taste her… But no, not yet. He felt her lips open just slightly below his and he jerked back.

8888888

As soon as his lips were gone Hermione felt an empty ache. Why had he pulled away? She looked down at her hands as she placed them in her lap. They sat in silence for a long while before he slowly got up and walked to his kitchen. She heard him fumble around making breakfast and she sighed.

What more should she have expected? They had only had three days together and up until now she was on bed rest. What did want? More? She had never kissed anyone like that before, lovingly and intimate almost. She dropped her face to her hands and stayed like that until he called her for breakfast.

8888888888

Two more weeks passed with the awkward silence between them. Hermione couldn't stand it, she had always felt comfortable around Malfoy senior and now they were hardly in the same room together. She put herself back on bed rest, only getting up to go to the bathroom or eat when the aromas of thee delicious foods he cooked reached her room.

That morning Lucius watched her walk down the stairs and felt the now familiar pang in his chest. He sighed when they sat in silence, once again no longer talking.

"Uh, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione jumped before replying. "Yes?"

"I-I'll be out for the day, groceries and what not." Hermione just nodded. "Um, if you really need me for anything I'll know." Hermione just nodded again.

He stood up and, against his better judgment, put a hand on her shoulder before leaving the house. Hermione watched him go and once he was out the door she jumped up to look through the window and watch him walk to the apparation point. Once he was gone she sighed and went up stairs, she was going to explore his house. Go through his things.


	8. Close Call

"Uh, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione jumped before replying. "Yes?"

"I-I'll be out for the day, groceries and what not." Hermione just nodded. "Um, if you really need me for anything I'll know." Hermione just nodded again.

He stood up and, against his better judgment, put a hand on her shoulder before leaving the house. Hermione watched him go and once he was out the door she jumped up to look through the window and watch him walk to the apparation point. Once he was gone she sighed and went up stairs, she was going to explore his house. Go through his things.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 8-Close Call

It had taken her a while to find the bedroom he was staying in because she started on the top floor and it turned out he was sleeping in the room right next to her. She could tell that's where he was sleeping because, although it was made as carefully as the others there was a book laying open on the bed and his cloak from the day before was thrown over the back of a chair. She went and lay in the bed for what felt like an hour or so, her hand tracing the edges of the book. Eventually she got up to go to the closet in her room.

Hermione ran her hands over the clothes hanging up in the huge walk in closet. They were all so soft and so distinctly Lucius Malfoy. She held a cloak up to her face and breathed in the scent of him, wood smoke, and sunlight. She sighed and went in to his bathroom and looked around. There was a fancy cabinet to the left of the door and she went to open it. Inside were bottles of cologne and vials of basic healing potions. She took one of the colognes, one half empty, and sprayed it into the room. Ohhhh, it smelled just like him, so good.

Downstairs she heard the creek of floor boards and hurriedly ran out of the bathroom, grabbed a book and plopped down on her bed. She didn't want to be caught looking around at his things. She waited for the creak of the fourth stair from the top and heard it. She smiled thinking that maybe he was coming up to check on her and they could talk about the past two weeks and clear everything up.

Just then the door opened and she turned to smile at Malfoy but her smiled turned in to a scream as she saw just who was walking through the door.

8888888

Lucius' hand suddenly flashed to his head and the witch helping him looked startled. His head was hurting, and he knew why. With a grunt he shoved his way outside and immediately apparated away. Hermione was in trouble, deep trouble and he had to get back.

8888888

Hermione curled into a ball in the corner of the room, wimpering as she wrapped her arms around her almost naked body. The scratches on her face, shoulder, and thighs hurt and her blood was seeping and to the beautiful wood floor, trickling it's way to her attacker. She could see the maniac look in his eye and she knew this was it, she would become something like him, or he would kill her.

He looked at his victim, she looked so sweet and desperate huddled in the corner like that, and her blood smelled _so good, _he wanted to taste it, taste her human flesh. He grinned wickedly and approached her again. He raised his hand above his head and brought it down with a hard strike on Hermione's face, provoking another shriek of agony. He knelt beside her now that he knew she couldn't move and started to bring his face close to hers.

His ugly nose was brushing the side of her neck and she could feel him breathing on her skin. He licked the blood from her cheek and she cringed. She felt the rough skin of his hands on her stomach and she tried to jump away but he gripped his hands into her and his long nails cut into her even more. _Yes, it's going to be fun torturing this little brat, _he thought as she screamed again.

88888888

Lucius heard Hermione's scream cut short and ran up the stairs and burst into his old bedroom. The Death Eater had a naked Hermione trying to ward him off with his own wand but he snatched it out of her hand and began to take a step towards her when-

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius shouted louder than necessary.

The man crumpled to the ground quickly followed by Hermione. Lucius hurried over to her and tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. In half a second he found himself nearly knocked over by the curly haired witch as she clung to him. He slowly got past his moment of shock and carefully wrapped his arms around her. He felt his chest becoming wet and he realized she was crying.

"I'm so sorry, Granger, I'm so sorry."

He heard her sniff a few times before she answered. "Sorry for what?"

"I forgot to close my wards against Fenrir; he was the only one who could get in besides me."

In response he felt her bury her face closer to his chest. Her breathing eventually slowed and her tears stopped flowing. And eventually Lucius came to realize the smooth skin below his hands and the nakedness of the young woman in his arms. He swallowed and tried not to think about it but it was hard not to now that he noticed her breasts against his stomach and her little hands perched on his chest.

Taking all his resolve, he helped her stand up, close enough that he couldn't see her but far enough that he couldn't feel her. "Let's get you washed up and into some different clothes."

Hermione suddenly realized how very naked she was and turned her body away, wrapping her arms around her chest. "I'll go rinse off." And with that she disappeared into the bathroom.

8888888

While she had showered Lucius had put new clothes on her bed and had gone to reinforce his wards. When she had come down he had given her a healing salve which she had gone back to her room to apply. Now they sat side by side on his couch, cups of tea in their hands. Suddenly something came to his mind.

"He didn't bite you did he?"

"No, just hit or scratched me. He would've though if you hadn't come."

All of a sudden feeling very thankful for the man next to her she reached over to place her hand on his knee. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." In an impulsive movement he placed his hand over hers.

She stared at their hands smiling. So maybe things could be fixed. An idea suddenly entered her mind and feigning exhaustion she yawned and curled up against his side, trying not to grin and give her self away. She was shocked when he moved his arm to drape it across her shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Please Review!!!!

I also just noticed I seem to be lacking a Narcissa Malfoy and one Draco Malfoy. For the sake of the story- Narcissa has been dead for a few years. But I think I'll drag Draco in here for some fun!


	9. Better

"You're welcome." In an impulsive movement he placed his hand over hers.

She stared at their hands smiling. So maybe things could be fixed. An idea suddenly entered her mind and feigning exhaustion she yawned and curled up against his side, trying not to grin and give her self away. She was shocked when he moved his arm to drape it across her shoulders.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 9-Better

Hermione woke to the strong smell of Malfoy. She breathed it in deeply a couple times before she realized that her pillow was moving. She jerked her head up to find one Malfoy senior gazing down at her with an amused look on his face. She blushed and looked away.

"I've never seen some one breathe so deeply when waking up. Did you have a dream you were suffocating?"

Hermione's blush deepened. "No, I-" She quickly shut her mouth.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, sitting up.

With a quick glance around she discovered they had fallen asleep on the couch. She grinned, she had spent the night by his side. Suddenly she frowned. Since when had she fancied Malfoy? She hadn't even thought of him as anything more than a low-down-dirty-rotten-sick-torturous-jerk-faced-dastard-of-a-Death-Eater until she had found out he was "her" Death Eater. What was that all about?

"Granger, what would you like to do today?"

"I'd like to do something for you."

His lovely eyebrows shot upwards. "Oh?"

"In return for saving me, what ever you want."

As she continued taking Lucius mentally cursed himself, _it's Granger for god's sakes, her mind doesn't even know where the gutter is, much less how to get in it. _There was a pause after she spoke, Lucius was deciding how to best let his soft side out. Ah.

"I simply would like to spend the day with you."

Hermione gaped at him for a second before shutting her mouth and nodding. "Okay Malfoy."

8888888

They spent their morning reading and when the rumbles of both their stomachs got too loud to stand Hermione told him she'd make him breakfast. He slowly followed her into the kitchen, admiring her small figure, one so much more modest than his wife's had been. He sat in a chair off the island to watch her cook, and she had to admit, she didn't mind the company.

He watched her with amusement, talking to her every so often. Occasionally she would mumble something to herself as she cooked and if he could hear it, it usually made him smile. He almost felt like he was in a daze, he barely noticed what he was eating at first but when he tasted the food he paid more attention. It was simply delicious!

When they were done Hermione set the dishes to cleaning themselves and they decided to walk in his back court yard, so she followed him out. Despite being big, it was gorgeous with bright colors and exotic plants. Hermione almost asked how before she smacked herself on the forehead.

"Magic moderated climate, duh!"

Lucius laughed. "Very good. You know I'm starting to believe that you really are the brightest witch of your age."

"Haha, very funny, Malfoy. You _are _the one who flinched when they called me a know it all."

He winced. "You're not a know it all, just very intelligent."

She noticed he was standing rather close to her and her breathing hitched. "Is that so?"

"Mm-hm."

He chose that moment to lean in and touch his lips to hers again. Slowly, Hermione parted her lips and this time Lucius carefully ran his tongue across her bottom lip and then slowly sought entry, as if she was a deer he might scare away. When she opened her mouth even farther, he could sense how eager she was. He began to let his own feelings seep in and the kiss became ever so slightly more passionate, his tongue searching every corner of her mouth. She tasted slightly of the honey that had been in their food and her own unique flavour.

He left the kiss dragging his teeth along her bottom lip and then trailed light kisses up her jaw to her earlobe. His teeth nipped her ear and the delicate spot behind it. His mouth trailed down her neck and when he reached where her neck and shoulder met she drew in a sharp breath. Curios, he nipped at the spot and her clutch on his cloak tightened as she gasped. He smirked, having found one of her sensitive spots. He kissed it one more time before continuing his downward exploration. He flicked his tongue over the hollow at the base of her throat and got a similar reaction.

He moved his hands from her cheeks to her back and pulled her flush with his body, dragging his mouth back to hers. She moaned when his tongue clashed with hers and he felt a tightening in his groin. She slowly began to move her mouth with his finding a rhythm that made his head spin. He moved his hands from her back to the back of her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around him and backed her against the nearest tree. Nipping at her sensitive spots then flicking his tongue over them he provoked another moan from her and he began to lift up the bottom of her shirt.

"Father!"


	10. Summoned

He moved his hands from her cheeks to her back and pulled her flush with his body, dragging his mouth back to hers. She moaned when his tongue clashed with hers and he felt a tightening in his groin. She slowly began to move her mouth with his finding a rhythm that made his head spin. He moved his hands from her back to the back of her thighs and lifted her to wrap her legs around him and backed her against the nearest tree. Nipping at her sensitive spots then flicking his tongue over them he provoked another moan from her and he began to lift up the bottom of her shirt.

"Father!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 10-Summoned

"Shit." Lucius dropped Hermione and turned around, trying to keep her hidden behind him.

Hermione didn't object, she really didn't want to see Draco right now, especially not after just being caught snogging his father.

"Yes, son?"

"I-I um, wanted to talk to you, but if your busy…."

_You kinda ruined the moment, _Hermione thought savagely.

"No, go ahead and wait in the kitchen, I'll be there in a moment."

He waited for his son to disappear before walking Hermione up to her bedroom, while keeping her hidden, he dropped her off with a mumbled we'll talk about this later, and headed back down to the kitchen. Hermione watched him go with tears in her eyes, _It's going to be like last time, he's just going to walk away and not talk to me! _She shut the door and went to curl up on the bed.

As Draco heard his father take who ever it was upstairs he wondered, _who is he seeing? Why does he have to keep her a secret? Even from _me? _I'm going to find out who she is._

88888888

Lucius put a silencing charm on the room as he stepped in but found out that hadn't been necessary. Hermione was fast asleep on the bed. Smiling, he sat down beside her and watched her sleep. She really was a good person, how could he ever manage to show her his tender side when it was buried so deep beneath his cold Death Eater exterior? He sighed, one day maybe it'd be possible, but as for now….

Muffling a curse his hand slapped to his left forearm. He was being summoned. He jumped up, scrawled a note to Hermione and hurriedly left, afraid of his master's wrath. When he arrived he forced his cold demeanor back to where he didn't want: front and center.

8888888

Hermione awoke and stood to go try the door. She found it magically locked. Now she was pissed at him. That is, until she turned around and found the note. She skimmed it over and smiled. Okay so she'd stay put…not that she had a choice.

_Granger, I've been summoned, I will come back as soon as possible. I've locked you in because I don't want Draco to see you before I talked to him. So stay put okay?_

Hermione went into the bathroom and began to fill tub. If she couldn't leave she might as well relax. As soon as the tub was filled with hot water and suds she undressed and sunk in. She sighed, she hoped nothing bad would happen to him.

8888888

Pacing his bedroom, Draco knew his father left now he had to find a way to see the woman. The question of who it was had been bugging him. He went downstairs and tried the door to his father's bedroom, he was shocked to find it was locked both by key and magical wards, he also could tell there was a silencing charm over the room. He cursed, he couldn't believe his father was so determined to keep this witch a secret. Fine.

8888888

Lucius trudged up the stairs and entered the bedroom, fumbling with the wards and stumbled to the empty bed. Empty? Where was she? Then he heard the water in the tub draining. Ah. He lay there waiting, when she appeared wrapped in her towel he smiled, she was beautiful. She was humming and running her fingers through her hair. About to drop her towel to change he decided it was a good time to make his presence known.

"If you'd prefer me to leave I will, but on the other hand I wouldn't mind staying."

She had spun around at his first words, now she was smiling slightly at his words. She scurried over to the bed and flung herself at him, giving him a giant hug. He laughed into her towel covered stomach.

"Glad to see me?" He asked.

"Are you alright?"

He sighed. "As well as I ever am after a gathering. I wish it was like a job I could just quit but I can't, he'd-"

"Kill you, I know."

On that note she grabbed her clothes and went to change in the bathroom. When she came back she climbed up on the bed and curled into his side. He draped his arm around her and sighed. His life would be perfect right now if Voldemort didn't exist and his all too curious son wasn't upstairs concocting ways to find out about Hermione.

"You know, it doesn't matter that you're a Death Eater."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter." She repeated.

She took his left arm in one hand and with the other, traced his dark mark with one finger. Her delicate touch making his skin tingle. She bent her head and placed a feathery kiss on the skulls mouth. _It doesn't matter that you're a Death Eater. _What had she meant by that exactly? Was she implying what he thought she was?

Lucius bent his head and brushed his lips against hers. He nearly laughed when she bent her head up for more. He kissed her again, this time running his tongue along her lips until she eagerly opened her mouth. After a moment he pulled away.

"I also wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"Us, what happened in the garden. If we are going to be…something I think we should take it slow."

Hermione laughed. "I'd say we're beyond certain point though yes?"

He looked at her confused for a second then grinned. "For instance, I'll be staying here tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry for not posting sooner! tbc


	11. The Search

"I also wanted to talk to you about that."

"About what?"

"Us, what happened in the garden. If we are going to be…something I think we should take it slow."

Hermione laughed. "I'd say we're beyond certain point though yes?"

He looked at her confused for a second then grinned. "For instance, I'll be staying here tonight."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 11-The Search

"Where _is _she?!" Harry snapped.

The Order had discovered Hermione's disappearance rather quickly but no one knew where she had gone. They had been searching ever since the third day she had been gone and no one had a clue as to where she went. They had looked every where they could think of. They couldn't find her but they bloody well wouldn't admit she was…gone.

Where was there left to look? Out of the country yes, but they very much doubted it. They all felt rather desperate, it was sweet Hermione after all. But she did seem to be in a lot of trouble lately, first at Borgin and Burkes and now this? What they bloody hell was going on?

88888888

In his own home Snape sipped at a firewhiskey. He felt slightly guilty for Hermione's disappearance. After all, if he had chosen to just not give her the notes she wouldn't have gone looking in the first place. Oh. The notes. Of course. He stood up and pulled on his cloak and apparated outside of the head quarters. He knocked and was answered by McGonagall, he swept passed her and into the room where everyone was.

"I know where you can find Miss. Granger-"

There was an up roar of questions.

"Silence." The room dropped quiet. "However, I will only tell you if you all promise not to go there until two days from now, I should give the resident warning. And perhaps you'd like to know the story so you don't hex him or send him of to Azkaban."

"Who the hell is it?" Tonks hissed.

"Lucius Malfoy."

The room fell silent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sorry bout the shortness, writers block. Lemons coming up!


	12. Meeting and Confronting

"Who the hell is it?" Tonks hissed.

"Lucius Malfoy."

The room fell silent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12-Meeting and Confronting

Lucius woke with something small and warm curled into his torso and glanced down to find Hermione, still asleep. Ah, yes, he had decided to stay with her. He thought about last night, how she flung herself at him in just her towel, how she had delicately kissed his dark mark, saying it didn't matter. And right there was what got him, what did she mean by that? Should he ask her? He thought, that maybe if they wanted their relationship to go anywhere, he might as well.

Hermione stirred against his chest and he lifted a finger to brush a piece of hair from her face. The next time she moved he kissed her lips. She blinked her eyes open to a smiling Lucius. She yawned and grinned at him. She straitened out her body and pushed it flush against his then arched her back to kiss him. When his mouth opened over hers and his tongue plunged into her she moaned into his mouth. Behind the haze of the passionate kiss Lucius felt her little fingers tugging his shirt up his body and her heard her grunt of frustration when she pulled away dragged him into a sitting position. She flung off his shirt and stared at his body.

A few faint scars played across his pale chest and stomach and lean, strong muscles defined his body, he had an adorable faint line of hair running from his naval to the waist of his pants. She leaned in and placed a kiss on the middle of his chest and looked up at him. He was looking down at her with a burning in his eyes and she suddenly realized that, though he wanted to take things slow, if he was so enticed he could not. She decided to use it to her advantage.

When she parted her lips he knew that it was going to be impossible to stop him now. He crashed his mouth onto hers and shoved his tongue between her lips, searching, claiming, wanting. His hands left her face, trailed down her neck, down her torso to the bottom of her shirt and ripped it over her head, barely breaking the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him and was shocked to feel nothing but skin. His hand trailed lightly over her skin to find she wore no bra.

He gently laid her out on the bed and his hands sought out her breast. Her gasp as he first touched her only increased the ache in his loins. Her breathing hitched noticeably as he stroked her nipples, her firm breasts cupped in his hands. He pulled back until he was no longer touching her and watched her for a moment. Her eyes were closed and her chest quickly rose and fell with her panting breaths.

He leaned over her and brushed his lips against hers then trailed his kisses up her jaw line to her ear and sliding his tongue over her ear lobe. He quickly made his way down to the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder, and with a small bite provoked a moan from her swollen lips. Her kissed across her collar bone to the hollow at the base of her throat and flicked his tongue over it.

He slowly made his way down from there to her chest. With a quick glance up at her face he opened his mouth over her breast and suckled, his teeth nipping at her nipple. Her moans were loud in his ears and her hands were clutching at his hair, pulling him closer. He changed breasts and applied the same passionate care.

Hermione's mind was in a fog, all she knew was she didn't want Malfoy to stop, ever. She arched her hips towards him, begging silently when his tongue flicked over her naval. Her whimper of need rang in his head as he moved back up her body to claim her mouth once again. And as he pressed against her she could feel his rigid manhood against her thigh and pushed her over the edge.

Reaching down she clawed at his pants, shoving them as low as she could reach until he brushed her hands away and pulled off his pants, flinging them aside. Hermione gazed at the naked man, blushing slightly. She had never seen a naked man before, but she was pretty sure Malfoy's manhood was huge. Suddenly a little scared she turned her head away to hide her red face, but the panting breaths issuing from her lips was a dead give away. She may have been scared but she wanted him.

Lucius saw her modest reaction and was curious, but her need, as well as his, was still clear. He lay down beside her and put his hand on her stomach, tracing invisible patterns until he felt her relax. Slowly, he took a hold of her pants and inched them down her body until they were off and flung them to the floor. She turned to look at him again, and this time the twinkling flame in her eyes was pure desire. He quickly disposed of her panties and moved in to kiss her, his mouth hard on hers.

She felt his hand trailing down her body and suddenly tensed, he kept going until his hand was resting on top of her mound. Her legs were pressed tightly together and he waited patiently until she relaxed and spread her thighs. He moved his hand until he was cupping her, and as soon as he did he felt wetness in his hand. He began to stroke her folds, his fingers wet with her juices. She groaned with each stroke and started to move her hips with his hand. Her mewl of need and desire threatened to be his end and he quickly moved on top of her, never breaking the kiss.

He positioned himself at her entrance and, mouth on mouth, he plunged into her. Her cry was one of pain and pleasure and her hands flew up to clench his shoulders. He didn't move, he was afraid to. He had felt it, the ripping inside her. He had opened her, how had he managed that without knowing!? He was all but ready to jump up when Hermione began rocking her hips against his, a low moan issuing from her throat. He slowly began to move, pumping in and out with controlled care.

"Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed and got the reaction she had hoped for. He began to move faster, his thrust hard and deep. She was groaning with each thrust, her hips rising to meet him. She was tight and wet around him and they both new their climax was near. With one last aching, hard, passionate thrust they exploded at the same time, their bodies shuddering together.

"Lucius!" Hermione screamed, almost covering up his moan of "Hermione."

As they lay together, Lucius still in her, they both thought it funny they had reached their climax groaning each other's first names.

8888888

Draco woke with a pounding headache, he had been up almost all night trying to figure out who the woman might be. He had given up and had fallen into a rough sleep. He went into the shower as soon as he could and stayed in there trying not to fall asleep standing. Had he not been in the shower, he would have heard the sensual sounds coming from below.

888888

"Why did you not tell me you were a virgin?"

"Right, what was I supposed to do? 'Hey, Malfoy before you undress me I ought to tell you I'm a virgin'?"

"That wouldn't have been a bad start."

Hermione scoffed. "Right."

"I hurt you! I could've been gentle at the very least!"

"Malfoy, let me decide what hurts me or not. And as for gentle," She rolled on her side to look at him, "I didn't want gentle in case you didn't notice."

He grinned and kissed her, fondling her breasts. "I think we should tell Draco."

"Peachy, he's just going to love this."

"He's going to have to. I'm going to go talk to him."

8888888

Draco was staring at the ceiling wishing he could fall asleep to make up for lack of it last night when he heard a knock at his door. "Enter." He mumbled. He sat up when his father sat beside him. Was he finally going to be told who the mystery woman was?

"You know that I'm seeing someone." Lucius started.

"Living with her really."

"Well yes. I want you to meet her. But first I ought to warn you, she may be a bit of a shock."

"Really? Why would that be?"

"Let's just say you know her. Come on."

Draco followed his father downstairs. He knew her? What the hell? That didn't make sense. When they reached the second floor Lucius pushed open the door to his bedroom, hoping Hermione had gotten dressed. When he peeked into the room she was sitting on the bed with his shirt on reading a book. He walked in followed by his son.

"Granger!?" Draco shouted.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Hi, Draco."

He sputtered a moment before saying something. "Father, you do not mean to tell me that _Granger _is who you were snogging the other day!"

"Yes, actually."

Lucius moved across the room to stand next to a now standing Hermione and wrapped his arm around her waist. Draco gaped at them for a long moment. He just couldn't believe it.

"The Order is going to kill you." He finally said.

"I'd rather them then the Dark Lord. Besides, they don't know she's here."

"They're really going to kill you."

"There not going to even point their wands at him if I can help it." Hermione said.

Draco sneered, "They'll think you're a traitor."

The silence in the room was heavy. She hadn't thought about that, she had only thought about her feelings for the beautiful blond man. What if they did? What if they wouldn't hear her out and "disowned" her? That wouldn't happen! She wouldn't let them get rid of her. But she wasn't willing to let them get rid of Lucius either.

There was a tap at the window and Lucius turned to let the bird in. He took the letter off of its leg and it flew away. Lucius opened it and his pale face grew more and more pale as he read. Hermione and Draco watched him in curiosity.

"Draco, I need to know now if you are going to stand by this relationship."

After a second of looking between his father and Hermione Draco nodded. Lucius handed Hermione the letter and motioned for Draco to read it, Draco looked over her shoulder and they read it together.

_Lucius,_

_The Order has been searching for Miss. Granger this entire time. Only recently did I remember your attempts to help her and sort of let slip that she was probably with you. I told them that before they blew up your manor that I would explain. I've tried to tell them that you have been helping Hermione and that Weasley would still be out in the world if it weren't for you but they are still rather miffed. I wrote to warn you nearly the entire Order is coming to confront you so you better have a good explanation for any questions they might ask._

_Best of Luck,_

_Severus_

"Holy shit." Draco mumbled.

88888888

Hermione was curled into a ball on the couch with Draco sitting next to her and Lucius pacing. When a knock sounded on the door, Lucius waved his hand to unlock it and the door was flung open, followed by an angry mob of Order members. They filed into the room, crowding in and all glaring at the tall, blond haired man.

"Where's Hermione!?" Harry yelled at him.

Lucius motioned behind him to Hermione on the couch. Harry's eyes bugged when he saw she was in Malfoy senior's shirt and sitting next to Draco. The rest of the Order's eyes followed his. A mumble ran through the group and all their eyes snapped back to Lucius.

"Explain yourself!" McGonagall sputtered.

"I was tired of working for the Dark Lord, a slave to his every cruel, horrible word. I wanted to help in his defeat. I learned of Granger's search for the betrayer- Weasley- and chose to help. I wrote notes only she could read and asked Severus to leave them where she could find them. She followed my instructions of where to find him and when. And she got him the second time. Crucioed his ass off."

"Did you think about the other Death Eaters? You could have gotten her killed!" Tonks shouted.

Lucius hung his head. "I realize that now."

The direction of this conversation was bugging Hermione. She stood up and wrapped her hands around his arm, tucking her body close to his. "It's alright, Malfoy, I'm okay."

Lucius looked down at her. "But they crucioed you. How can I forgive myself for that?"

Hermione reached up to touch his cheek. "It wasn't your fault."

The Order stared at the two in awe. What was going on? Had Snape left something out when he was trying to explain? Surely not, but then that didn't explain the inexplicable tenderness between the two old enemies. No one wanted to ask about it. As they watched the two a few began to notice the fading scratches on Hermione's face and the ones they could see on her legs.

"Why is she scratched up?" Moody asked.

Lucius flinched. "Another mistake of mine, Fenrir Greyback was able to get into my house while I was away and attacked her."

"What the hell!" Remus exclaimed. "Hermione, are you alright? Did he bite you? Do you feel funny with the phases of the moon? Had any animal characteristics?"

"No, he didn't bit me, I'm fine. But I might have been a werewolf or dead right now if Malfoy hadn't saved me."

Hermione smiled lovingly up at the man then, forgetting their company, leaned up for a kiss. Lucius quickly plunged his tongue into her mouth, his body remembering their morning. The Order was floored and everyone's jaws dropped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Please review my loverly readers!

Thanks to padfootsgirl79, jessirose85, annie, heidi191976, kk1999, noon, megan consoer, and cjewellm for your reviews.

And thanks to everyone who added this story to their favs and alerts!


	13. Devistated

2,340 hits and 11 reviews….. one more review out there? Criticism appreciated! =D

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"No, he didn't bite me, I'm fine. But I might have been a werewolf or dead right now if Malfoy hadn't saved me."

Hermione smiled lovingly up at the man then, forgetting their company, leaned up for a kiss. Lucius quickly plunged his tongue into her mouth, his body remembering their morning. The Order was floored and everyone's jaws dropped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 13-Devistated

"Merlin, Hermione, what spell are you under!" Harry yelled when he thought the kiss was becoming a little too much for everyone to see.

Hermione broke away from Lucius and glared at Harry. "I'm not under a spell, I actually enjoy kissing Malfoy." She said in a thank-you-very-much tone.

"Ew." Hermione heard a familiar voice in the back of the crowd.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah it's me." She pushed her way forward until she and Hermione were standing facing each other. "If you're happy and not under a curse, I'm happy for you, but really? Malfoy senior?"

Hermione shrugged. "Thanks Gin."

Ginny smiled and hugged her friend. Then Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley making her way towards her. She swallowed, she supposed this is really what she was scared of, her second mother's wrath.

"Hermione Granger I want to talk to you about this alone."

Hermione nodded and motioned Mrs. Weasley to the kitchen. Before leaving she whispered to Draco to hex anyone if they even tried anything stupid on his dad. He nodded. She then followed into the kitchen set up a silencing charm.

"Are you two in a relationship?"

"I guess you could call it that."

"How intense is it?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked blushing.

"Physically, or emotionally."

"Well er, I'm not sure about emotions but we're…..physical."

Mrs. Weasley rasied an eye brow.

"We've….made love." Hermione mumbled.

"HERMIONE GRANGER!! YOU ARE A SIXTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU COULD BE SO STUPID! YOU ARE COMING HOME WITH US AND NEVER LEAVING THE HOUSE!!"

"No!" Hermione's breathing spiked, "I won't leave him! I won't!"

"I'm afraid _you _don't get a choice!"

With that Mrs. Weasley dragged Hermione out of the kitchen protesting. As soon as she saw Lucius, Hermione broke free of the older woman's grip.

"Malfoy!" She ran to him and clung to him.

"No, Hermione you are coming with us!" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

"No I am not!"

"We can always make you." Harry said, stepping forward with his wand raised.

Draco stepped in between the lovers and the Order. "You don't want to do that Potter." His wand was pointed at Harry's heart.

"Why not? What's it to you, Malfoy?"

"Gr-Hermione and my father's happiness. Did you ever think that she might be happy about this arrangement? In a world so full of hate and war and enemies what's a little love? Is it so wrong to be happy, to be loved?"

Every single person was staring at Draco. Had those words really come from _his _mouth? They were all shocked. Harry had lowered his wand and Hermione's tight grip on Lucius' clothes eased up. Everyone seemed to be thinking on what Draco said. All except Mrs. Weasley.

"It's not wrong to be happy or loved but I will not have a sixteen year old girl in my family loose her innocence to a man like him!"

Hermione was happy to still be considered a part of the family but she wasn't sure everything would be the same.

"Do you mean to say you've had _sex _with Lucius Malfoy!!" Harry bellowed.

Whoop, that did it. Hermione raised her chin in confirmation and Lucius nodded. The silence in the room was immense and then the room broke out, mostly in fury, partly in surprise. In the chaos Harry and Mrs. Weasley had taken Hermione's arms and were attempting to drag her away from Lucius but the lovers were clinging to each other for dear life.

When Hermione understood that they couldn't hold on to each other much longer she decided saying good-bye would be a good idea. She wanted to say 'I love you' but she didn't know how he would react so instead she pulled towards him with the strength she had left and placed a kiss on his lips.

She was pulled away by a mob of people and they tried to push her out the door. Right before they succeeded Hermione heard Lucius' defeated: "Granger." And she saw Draco put a hand on his father's shoulder.

After that Hermione went limp in the arms of her friends, kidnapping her from her love. She let them apparate her to the Burrow, take her wand, and lock her in the top floor. As soon as they were gone she started crying. Crying like she never had before. She had spent weeks with Lucius, she had fallen in love with him, and he had cared for her.

She heard someone come up the stairs, then in to the bedroom and wrap their arms around her. She looked up into Ginny's concerned eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I really am."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I didn't mean to make the Order or Mrs. Weasley sound like a bunch of bad people but I was trying to imagine being in their position.


	14. Tear Drops and Tongues

Thanks sweet-tang-honney for _all _your reviews ;)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After that Hermione went limp in the arms of her friends, kidnapping her from her love. She let them apparate her to the Burrow, take her wand, and lock her in the top floor. As soon as they were gone she started crying. Crying like she never had before. She had spent weeks with Lucius, she had fallen in love with him, and he had cared for her.

She heard someone come up the stairs, then in to the bedroom and wrap their arms around her. She looked up into Ginny's concerned eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I really am."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 14-Tear Drops and Tongues

Five days had passed and Lucius had barely left his bed. He had cried for perhaps the first time since he was a young boy. His heart was aching and he felt so empty. How could one woman do this to him? He hadn't felt this way when Narcissa _died, _what was different about Hermione? He didn't know but tonight he planed to kidnap her back.

8888888

Draco had watched his father suffer for days and he was both sick of it and sorry for the man. He wished the Order could have heard them out. Left Hermione here. Maybe he could kidnap her back, it couldn't hurt.

8888888

"Hermione, I've got you a visitor!" Ginny whispered excitedly entering the room.

Hermione glanced up and not seeing anyone but Ginny, looked back at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She heard Ginny mumble a disillusionment charm and looked up again. Before her stood Snape, an apologetic look on his face. Apologetic? Snape had facial expressions?

"I'm going to help you get back to the manor, Miss. Granger. I'm aware of Lucius' sorry condition and even your own. First off, here is your wand."

Hermione took her wand from Snape's hand. "How did you get it, they locked it away?"

Snape smirked, "Good magic."

"Would you like to hear the plan?" Ginny said excitedly. Hermione nodded. "Well, Professor Snape is going to get you out of here, and I'll keep bringing meals up here like I have been, and taking the tray down with your usual amount of food missing."

"It's brilliant, but once they figure out I'm gone you'll be in so much trouble Gin."

Ginny smirked, "Yeah well, I'd rather that then deal with that than you skulking to the end of time."

Hermione smiled at Ginny who left, shutting the door. Hermione stood up and began stuffing things into a duffle bag then shrank it down to fit in her pocket. She walked over to Snape, who intertwined their arms and he mutter a long spell that Hermione couldn't understand. After a moment of warm darkness Hermione found herself in the Malfoys' court yard. She looked up at Snape who was already looking down at her.

"What was that?" She asked.

"A spell a devised to get passed wards and anti-apparation spells, and it's silent and less uncomfortable then apparation."

"Wow."

"Yes, well I should be going now."

Against her better judgment Hermione reached up to kiss him on the cheek, said thank you and ran for the house. Half way there a voice stopped her.

"Thank Merlin you're back."

Hermione turned to find Draco. "That bad?"

"I have never seen my father more miserable, he basically hasn't left his bedroom."

Hermione nodded and ran inside. She took the stairs two at a time and walked into the bedroom they had shared that last night. She saw him lying on the bed with his back to the door and slowly walked to him.

"Go away Draco."

Hermione lay beside him and kissed the back of his neck. He rolled over confused and when he saw Hermione his face broke out into a grin and he began crying again, Hermione too, felt tear drops write on her cheeks. Lucius kissed her lips softly then licked the remaining tears from her cheeks, his tongue barely there.

"Granger, Granger, Granger." He whispered with his kisses as they covered her face.

"I missed you, Malfoy." She breathed into his neck.

"And I you."

"I lo-"

"Hush now." He breathed into her mouth.

His tongue sought entry and she welcomed him in, opening her mouth and greeting his tongue with hers. He had forgotten how sweet she tasted, the softness of her mouth, her gentle tongue. When he was done with her mouth he placed tender kisses up and down her neck, purposely avoiding her sensitive spots. He leaned back and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed in bliss and her mouth was open and panting out ragged breaths. His teeth marks made small scores across her skin and shone with the moisture of his breath. He bent and nipped her sensitive spots, flicking his tongue over them when he was done.

He slowly removed all of her clothing and tilted his head to admire her lovely body. "You're beautiful." He whispered in a husky voice. He bent to kiss the hollow at the base of her throat then moved lower and tenderly took one of her breasts in his mouth. He nibbled he nipple then flicked his tongue over it. He sucked on her hard, making her moan, and then softly. He traced feather-light patterns across her chest as he moved down her body until he was between her legs.

He looked up at her face, still poised in bliss with mewling gasps flowing from her swollen lips. With tender care he parted her folds and ran his tongue lovingly over her. Her gasp was loud and full of surprise. He licked her again then pushed his tongue inside her. He closed his eyes in thrill when her groan made its way to his ears. He moved his tongue inside her while eager moans issued from her mouth.

She was wet and ready, he stroked her one last time and came to kneel above her. He thrust into her slow and sweet, his strokes long and deep. He could feel that she was almost there and getting closer.

"Lucius!" Her scream echoed around the house.

After a few more strokes he came, crying "Hermione!" Over and over again.

They lay together in silence until they fell asleep, still joined as one.

888888

Draco closed his eyes and tried to force the image of his dad and Hermione together in bed out of his head. They hadn't put up a silencing charm and when their climaxing cries made way through the house to him, the image flashed to his head.


	15. When the End is Near

Sorry for the wait!!! Been busy and swamped with writers block.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Draco closed his eyes and tried to force the image of his dad and Hermione together in bed out of his head. They hadn't put up a silencing charm and when their climaxing cries made way through the house to him, the image flashed to his head. He didn't mind them together, really, but he also felt a strange sense of being alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 15-When the End is Near

Days passed in happiness for the couple, no one had come looking for her yet and Lucius' wards kept everyone but Draco out. Draco had warned the two that if they didn't use silencing charms he'd be forced to hex them and they heeded his warning. Everything seemed to be going perfect outside their walls too, though they didn't have a clue. That is, until Ginny sent them an owl.

_Hermione, Mr. Malfoy,_

_You-Know-Who is going to be attacking Hogwarts any day now and we really wish either of you could help. We are lacking in numbers greatly and might need some super right hand knowledge (Mr. Malfoy). Please-_

_Love you, Ginny_

"We should go." Lucius mumbled.

Hermione sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Malfoy."

"And I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you."

"Malfoy, if anything happens to either of us I want you to know: I lo-"

"Come we should get ready."

He began walking up the stairs with Hermione staring after him. That had been the second time he had thwarted her declaration of love. Slowly following him up the stairs, Hermione couldn't shake off the sudden frightening suspicious feeling. Was this all just some ploy? Had she been taken advantage of? Was this fight where her supposed love would show his true colors?

Doubts ran through her head until they reached Hogwarts and dove into the battle. As soon as they were separated Lucius felt panicked, where was she? He was scared for her and as he searched he turned his wand and its fatal green light on the men in black who used to be his brothers. He felt intense hate each time he aimed and intense pleasure as he darted past their falling bodies. Bastards.

"NO!!!" He wasn't aware the strangled scream had come from him at the sight of a stream of colorful wand light hitting Hermione and causing her to fall.

He quickly spun around and spotted her attacker, a man who was now heading for him, spewing hexes left and right and behind him and ahead of him at Lucius. "Traitor!" he heard the man yell followed by a stream of cruciatus and AK lights. He ducked the green ones, aware the cruciatus couldn't affect him if the man didn't focus. With a shout of "To the Order of the Pheonix!" Lucius lunged under the man's spells and hit him with his own green AK.

Suddenly all of Hogwarts went silent followed closely by a crack of what could have been thunder, a cheer from all good people left standing and a muted cry as every Death Eater's dark mark began to burn like it never had before. With a quick glance at his own, Lucius saw the mark was burning itself away then he rushed to Hermione's side Remus and Sirius were already there and the animagus had her in his arms, ready to carry her to the castle.

"Please, let me take her." Lucius begged, it didn't feel wrong to beg these two, they had caught onto Hermione's and his relationship quicker than anyone else.

"Sorry, I would mate, but she simply won't let anyone else touch her." Sirius said. He wasn't smug about this fact, which Lucius had to remember to thank him for later. It would've rubbed it in.

"Can I try?"

"Good luck, mate." Sirius mumbled and hesitated before trying to release Hermione to her lover.

"No!, Don't let them touch me! Don't let them touch me. Don't let them touch… Don't let them…"

Her protest died as Lucius handed her back. A look of pure pain was on his face, a pain he tried to ignore. "Let's worry about that later, get her up to the hospital wing, come on Lupin, let's find others."

It took the two almost twenty minutes to find anyone on the ground who was alive, even ignoring the Death Eater bodies. When they did they picked the people up and carried them up while levitating two others to the hospital. When they arrived Lucius noticed the awkward quiet and how those who were conscious in the beds were all facing the back where a large group of people had assembled.

After putting the injured down Lucius snuck up behind the group. He heard them talking. "The end is near." He heard Poppy say. "What's Malfoy going to say? He loved her." Sirius said. "Why can't we figure out what's wrong? We could save her?" He heard Tonks say. "No, it's too late, it was when the curses hit her." Moody grumbled.

"What's going on?" Lucius asked appearing from his hiding place. A few people jumped.

"We're so sorry, Lucius," Poppy gingerly touched his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Panic cracked his voice.

"She's not going to make it." Sirius's own voice was thick with tears he wouldn't shed.

Lucius edged closer to the bed and looked down at his poor Hermione. He could barely see her breathing. And she barely was. He reached his hand out as if to touch her then pulled it back, remembering her screams when he tried to hold her. "Go ahead, she's not responding anymore." He heard from behind him.

He reached out again and held her hand for a moment before reaching up to brush her cheek. He bent down and pressed his lips to hers. He stayed like that for who knew how long and then broke the kiss and rested his cheek against hers and whispered. "I'm so sorry I never let you say it to me, I was wrong. I love you, Granger, I love you."

He ignored everything else, even when voices entering the hospital put up a ruckus about seeing their daughter and Poppy went to quiet them. He ignored those voices turning from angry panic to shock as they protested him and protested the large group and protested their absence. But he could ignore them no more when they pushed past him to reach Hermione.

He stared at Hermione until he thought he saw her go limp and then backed away undetected from the group and ran out. He didn't look back until he reached the gates where he turned to look at the grand castle. The castle where he had heard 'the end is near' followed in moments by him being told Hermione would not survive. No, the castle was really not so grand. How many other good people died there today? How many bad? Did the difference matter when it was a life lost? Not to him it didn't, not now. Not when his Granger had died too.


	16. Regret

He stared at Hermione until he thought he saw her go limp and then backed away undetected from the group and ran out. He didn't look back until he reached the gates where he turned to look at the grand castle. The castle where he had heard 'the end is near' followed in moments by him being told Hermione would not survive. No, the castle was really not so grand. How many other good people died there today? How many bad? Did the difference matter when it was a life lost? Not to him it didn't, not now. Not when his Granger had died too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 16-Regret

Lucius looked back at Hermione's death with regret. If only he had let her say "I love you" but he had been to scared to hear words that had only ever been said to him by is son when the boy was little, before he began acting like a Malfoy, like a pureblood. He regretted her never knowing how much she meant to him, his life, his happiness, his soul. He finally truly regretted the life he led before realizing Voldemort was nothing but a wizard gone bad.

Just the memory "I love you" coming from her perfect lips was too much to ask now. He had never heard those words, they weren't _in _his memory. They were nothing to remember, they had never been. And he regretted that.

888888

Malfoy looked hatefully at the bottle of fire whiskey, deciding whether to start binging or not, deciding if the alcohol would help with the pain. Past experience told him it wouldn't. With a sigh he swept it off the table and listened to it break and the splatter. He stood and made his way to his living room, ignoring the shards of glass everywhere, and plopped down on the couch.

It had been a month and a half now and he was tired. Tired of his depression, tired of living, but mostly, tired of not ever seeing her and knowing he never would. He hated the feeling that nothing would help him. He had never felt so helpless in his life.

8888888

During the first two days Remus and Sirius had come to try to consol him but he had slammed the door in their face after they only managed to say his name. After that he had doubled his wards, still leaving a hole for Hermione as if she was just at school and would come back. He had laughed bitterly when he had left that hole, as if he was trying to convince himself she wasn't really gone.

Now he wished he was gone too. Maybe he could be. He pulled out his wand and looked at it as if it were some rare knife. He had never heard of any wizard offing himself with Avada Kedavra and wondered if it actually would work self inflicted. He raised his wand to point it at himself and opened his mouth, but before anything came out there was a knock on the door.

"Damn it." He mumbled instead and got up.

He unlocked the door with several taps of his wand then jerked it opened. He looked out into the face of a very alive Hermione.

****The End****

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Thanks for reading!! If enough of my readers request it, I will post an epilogue—Lemme know!!!


	17. Epilogue: Truths and Futures

Epilogue: Truths and Futures

After much joy and questions and kissing at finding Hermione at the door she told him her story. The main reason she was alive was because the Death Eater who had aimed at her was ineffective at casting spells and he sent many at the same time. Putting these two things together the spells malfunctioned and act as one deformed spell, killing her ineffectively. She _had _died but the bad spells couldn't affect her enough to really kill her. Even after hours of explanation Lucius was still confused, but he didn't care, he had his Hermione back.

8888888

_Twelve years later…._

A year after Hermione's none-death Lucius asked to marry her and with a squeal she accepted. Now, they had four children, their oldest son, Richard Timothy Malfoy, would be going to Hogwarts at the end of the summer. Their second oldest, Abigail Alicia Malfoy, would be going in a year and their other two Annastasia Meara Malfoy and Daniel Mago Malfoy were still toddlers and Anna had four years left and Danny had six years to go.

The couple never got around to calling each other anything other than 'Malfoy' and 'Granger' even after marriage.

88888888

"Mum, can't I go?" Abby asked, tugging on Hermione's sleeve.

"Not yet, love."

"Not fair! Ricky always gets what he wants! He always gets the good stuff!" Abby pouted.

Rick, who was mature for his age laughed. "Not everything Abby." He leaned down to give his sisters a kiss and ran his hand through his brother's hair.

His family watched his blonde curly hair poking out of the window until the express disappeared around the corner. Rick was the only one who could easily look like both a Malfoy and a Granger. The girls looked exactly like their mother except they had their fathers gray eyes and Anna had his thin lips. Danny looked like a Malfoy through and through, only difference was his figure was finely built like his mothers.

A few days later they got a letter from Rick saying he was a Ravenclaw and was friends with a young Ravenclaw named Mark Potter.

Over the years Abby was a Gryffindor, Alicia was a Slytherin and made fast friends with a boy who happened to be Draco's son, and Danny, after what he said was hours of debate between Slytherin and Gryffindor he was eventually put into Gryffindor.

Lucius smiled at this, his family wouldn't be as messed up as his first one, he suspected Alicia was a Slytherin because she was so mischievious. Not unlike

himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
